Mon Obsession
by Anna Grey
Summary: Blaise est obsédé par Ginny Weasley. Il la veut, absolument. Et pour cela, il va devoir demander de l'aide à Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy... BZGW HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley…

Cette fille ne me passionne plus. Non. Maintenant, elle m'obsède carrément. Comment y résister ? J'en sais rien.

Vous savez, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, j'étais sur Granger. Oui, Hermione Granger. Enfin, sur elle, façon de parler. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie eue.

_Flash Back._

_Il était tard dans la nuit. Comme d'habitude, je rentrais déjà bien éméché au dortoir des Serpentards. La salle commune était vide. Forcément, les autres faisaient encore la fête. Moi, j'étais malade, mais j'y étais quand même aller, histoire de faire un rapide repérage. Mais depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je faisais du charme à Granger. Oui, oui, Hermione Granger, de la maison Gryffondor, connue pour être une excellente élève mais aussi pour ses origines. Enfin bref, inutile de vous faire une présentation globale, je sais que vous savez qui elle est. _

_Donc je disais, quand je suis entré dans la salle commune, je me suis aperçu qu'elle était vide. Enfin…En écoutant bien, j'entendais quelqu'un qui ronflait, derrière le canapé. J'y suis allé doucement, me préparant à toutes les possibilités. En fait, c'était juste Nott. Il dormait profondément, et murmurait des trucs incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Parfois même, je distinguais des gémissements…Beurk. _

_Puis je me suis souvenu que Malefoy avait quitté la fête précipitamment, pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue. Je crois que c'est à cause de Pansy. Il l'a lâchée en début de soirée, juste avant cette beuverie. Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle, vu l'état dans lequel elle était. De toute façon, c'est sans importance. Je ne compte même plus le nombre fois où Drago est revenu vers elle parce qu'il était en manque de sexe, ou parce que sa future conquête se faisait attendre._

_Je suis monté dans le dortoir, afin d'aller me coucher. Mais l'envie était trop forte, et je voulais savoir avec qui Malefoy c'était éclaté ce soir. Oui, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu à la fête, il avait certainement du s'éclater, et remettre le couvert avec la mystérieuse gonzesse. Et puis, pour quitter la soirée aussi précipitamment, la fille devait valoir le détour. Ou alors, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sautait, et il savait que c'était une valeur sûre. D'ailleurs, ceci semblait plus probable, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Malefoy de renoncer à une beuverie pour une partie de jambes en l'air._

_C'est donc naturellement que je me suis dirigé vers ses appartements de préfet en chef qu'il partage avec Granger. D'ailleurs, si je la croisais après ma petite discussion avec Dray, on pourrait toujours aller faire un petit tour dans sa chambre, par la case «Lit »…Par Merlin, je divague…Ça, c'est parce qu'elle me résiste, j'en suis sur ! Enfin bon…Quand je serai assez proche de Granger, sexuellement parlant, je pourrai attaquer ma vraie proie : Ginny Weasley._

_Comment ça, je suis un connard ? Non, loin de là, vous vous trompez. Oui, je cherche à séduire Hermione Granger. Pour pouvoir me rapprocher de Ginny Weasley. Bon ok, sauter Granger fait aussi parti de mes objectifs, mais Ginny Weasley est mon réel but. Quand Hermione se sentira confiance avec moi, elle me présentera à Ginny. Et je devrai simplement claquer des doigts pour obtenir la rouquine._

_Je marchais dans le couloir, vêtu uniquement que d'un boxer. Il était près de minuit, plus personne ne patrouillait depuis une heure. Et puis de toute façon, je ne risquais rien. Si j'entendais du monde, il m'aurait juste suffit d'entrer dans une salle de classe. J'allais bientôt arriver à la salle commune de Malefoy quand j'ai entendu du bruit : Mac Go. Et meeerde ! Je me suis caché dans une salle, j'ai attendu qu'elle passe, puis je suis ressorti._

_Tout en restant vigilant, je me suis dépêché d'arriver aux appartements de Drago, parce que je commençais sérieusement à me les cailler. J'ai murmuré le mot de passe, et je suis entré, discrètement. Et je suis resté figé sur place. Ni Drago, ni Hermione ne m'avaient entendu. Certainement parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés._

_Hermione était allongée sur la banquette, nue, sous Drago, qui l'était aussi. Elle devait se sentir bien, si on en croyait l'expression de profond épanouissement qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et ses mains se baladaient dans les cheveux de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ennemi. Elle et Malefoy ne devaient pas en être à leur premier coup d'essai, si on en croyait leurs cheveux emmêlés, leurs joues rouges, leurs respirations saccadées et la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait le corps de Malefoy._

_Pourtant, ces petits désagréments ne semblaient pas les gênés…Drago, toujours concentré dans l'exploration intime de sa partenaire, n'avait pas relevé la tête. Hermione, elle, poussait de petits gémissements qui en disaient long sur son état. Hermione se cambra, et Drago alla l'embrasser, avant qu'elle ne murmure contre les lèvres de son amant :_

_« Putain Malefoy…Je t'aime tellement… »_

_Celui-ci eut un petit sourire narquois. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, langoureusement, fougueusement. Malefoy n'était pas fort en déclaration d'amour, il n'était pas fort en sentiment. Il détestait montrer qu'il était attaché à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Pour lui, ce ne pouvait être qu'une faiblesse. Ouais, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de ne l'entendre dire :_

_« Moi aussi Granger…Tellement… »_

_Bah il ne manquait plus que ça ! C'était vraiment la meilleure ! C'est un canular, c'est ça ? Non ! Je suis en plein cauchemar, en fait ! Déjà, mon meilleur ami s'envoie avec ma « petite amie », ce que je lui pardonne à moitié. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Lui, il a réussi à l'avoir, et en plus, ils s'aiment ! Nan mais j'hallucine ! Après avoir tiré mon coup, je lui aurais laissé Granger…Enfin bon._

_Et en plus, je viens de comprendre. Si Granger aime Malefoy et Malefoy aime Granger, ils doivent sûrement sortir ensemble…Enfin, en cachette, quoi ? Non ? C'est quand même dingue ça ! Elle est drôlement tordue Hermione ! Elle fricote avec moi sans se cacher, mais en fait, c'est pour détourner l'attention, et pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec que soit disant elle déteste ! _

_Bref. Silencieusement, je pars, les laissant à leurs déclarations d'amour à deux balles. Putain, vraiment, ça me dégoûte ! Pourquoi Drago arrive-t-il toujours à se faire mes conquêtes ? Pourquoi, même si toutes les filles savent que c'est un connard, pourquoi vont-elles toujours dans sa chambre en courant ? Raaah ! Mais bon, Granger semble être en pole position, et n'est visiblement pas prête à la lâcher… Normal, quand Malefoy vous dit qu'il vous aime, mieux vaut ne pas être con._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Bref. Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Drago sont toujours ensemble. Officieusement. Ni Potter, ni Weasley ne sont au courant. Je crois que seule ma rouquine préférée est au courant des ébats sexuels qui unissent son amie, et le mien. Enfin bon…Ça ne peut que m'arranger, non ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et puis après tout…J'm'en fous, contrefous même, de votre putain d'avis.

Je veux Ginny Weasley. Point final. Et je crois que je sais comment je vais faire...

D'abord, chantage. Si Drago n'y cède pas, Hermione, elle, le fera. Pourquoi ? Parce que si la Belette venait à découvrir qu'Hermione se tapait Drago, celui-ci irait abîmer le joli minois du blond. Et ça, Hermione ne le supporterait pas. (D'ailleurs, Drago non plus. Que ferait-il sans sa jolie petite gueule ?).

Justement…Voilà Drago qui rentre, apparemment seul, dans la salle commune. Je dis apparemment, parce que je sais très bien que Granger n'est pas loin derrière lui, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, que Malefoy lui a offert il n'y a pas si longtemps. (Vous vous demandez comment je sais ça ? Parce que avant qu'il ne la lui donne, je l'ai vue, elle était cachée sous sont lit.)

« Dray ! Il faut qu'on parle !

-Euh…Pas maintenant, Blaise. J'ai pas le temps, je suis pressé. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche, et après on a l'entraînement de Quidditch…En plus il faut que je finisse un devoir pour Rogue…

-Que du blabla ! Totalement inutile. D'abord, pourquoi veux-tu prendre une douche ? Surtout avant la séance d'entraînement, c'est totalement stupide…Et en ce qui concerne le devoir pour Rogue, ce n'est pas la peine. Il a dit à Nott que les Serpentards avaient le droit à une semaine de plus pour le faire.

-Ah bon ? En es-tu certain ?

-Oui. Comme Potty a fait exploser son chaudron, il a dit que les Gryffy devaient être punis, et que nous, on n'avait pas de raisons d'y être pour leurs conneries. D'ailleurs, depuis que Potty n'est plus à coté de ma chère et tendre, remarque à quel point ses notes baisses, et à quel point nous sommes avantagé… »

Oh, excusez moi, j'avais totalement oublié de vous précisez que Rogue a refait les groupes de potions. Il a séparé Hermione de Potter, pour la mettre à coté de Malefoy, afin de lui rendre la vie plus difficile…Vraiment, quand il a fait ça, Rogue ne devait pas être bien…En plus, comme Hermione et Dray sont au fond de la salle, à moitié dans le noir et assez loin des autres, je les soupçonne de… Faire des trucs…Disons… _Pas clean_.

« Bon alors Malefoy, c'est ok ?

-Cinq minutes, Blaise. Juste cinq minutes. »

Nous sommes montés dans le dortoir, silencieusement. Je savais qu'Hermione nous suivait. Depuis que je les ai surpris ensemble, je fais tout pour me retrouver seul avec Drago, et souvent Hermione arrive dix minutes plus tard en disant :

« Mon chériii ! »

Puis elle se précipite sur moi, me roule une agréable galoche, et me sert dans ses bras. Je sais qu'à ce moment là, Malefoy n'a qu'une envie, c'est m'étriper. Parce que quand Malefoy aime, c'est loin d'être du vent. Mais bon, si aujourd'hui Hermione me refait un coup comme ça, je t'assure, mon cher journal, qu'elle aura de mes nouvelles.

Nous entrons dans le dortoir. Pauvre Granger. Elle doit attendre dans le couloir, comme une conne. Courage Granger, dans cinq minutes, tu pourras entrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Blaise ? »

Je m'assois, avant de dire :

« Attends. »

La réaction du blond ne se fait pas attendre. Attention Blaise, attention, tu vas te faire engueuler. Surtout, vérifie que tu as ta baguette…Oui, c'est bon, elle est bien dans ma poche.

« Quoi ? Nan mais tu te fous d'ma gueule ? Tu me fais monter pour me parler, et quand on est arrivé tu me demandes d'attendre ! C'est une blague, j'espère ? »

Je suis resté d'un calme Olympien, ce qui énervait Drago davantage. Puis, comme je l'avais prédit, Hermione entra dans le dortoir en s'exclamant :

« Mon chériiiii ! »

Elle s'est jetée sur moi, m'a embrassé, pendant que Malefoy était debout à nous regarder, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il tapait du pied, donc il était agacé. Alors comme ça Malefoy, t'aimes pas que j'embrasse ta petite copine ? C'est pas grave, tu t'en remettras.

« Hum Hum !

-Ahem…Désolée, murmura Hermione. »

A ce moment là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils jouaient vraiment très bien la comédie, les deux là. Ils étaient vraiment bien assortis. Bon, passons.

« Hermione, dégage. »

Je le voyais sur son visage. Elle était stupéfaite. Et il y avait de quoi. Je ne lui avais jamais, jamais, jamais parlé comme ça. Enfin, avant, je ne savais pas qu'elle se tapait mon petit ami…Moi rancunier ? Non, j'aurai simplement préféré le savoir.

Hermione s'est levée, silencieusement, et est partie s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait en face. Malefoy était au centre de la pièce. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Granger.

« Parfait. Exactement ce que je voulais. »

Les amants se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Ou, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je me suis levé, et placé en face d'eux.

« Je voulais vous félicitez pour votre jeu d'acteurs. Il est remarquable, et les comédiens sont extrêmement bons. Bravo.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Blaise ? Questionna Drago, soupçonneux.

-Inutile de vous cacher. Je suis au courant.

-Mais…Au courant de quoi ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Vous. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. »

Silence. Putain, Dray, énerve toi. Crie moi dessus, frappe moi, fais quelque chose. Ou toi, Hermione. Hurle moi dessus, dis moi que je suis un menteur, un connard de croire ça…Disputons nous, violemment, et faisons l'amour. Ah, non, je divague là.

« Ah. Ça. Dit simplement Drago.

-Oui ça…murmurais-je. Tu sais, Dray, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, c'est vrai, elle est belle, elle est gentille, elle est intelligente. Profites-en bien ! Et toi, Hermione…Il est maintenant tant que je t'avoue pourquoi je flirtais avec toi. Parce qu'il y avait un but, Hermione. C'était me taper la jolie rouquine, qui te sert de meilleure amie. Et c'est toujours mon but, même si l'on est plus ensemble.

-Tu es sorti avec moi uniquement pour sortir avec Ginny ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Et le fait que tu couches avec mon meilleur ami, donc que tu me trompes, c'est pas dégueulasse peut-être ? Bref, ça, c'est pas important. Non, je ne voulais pas seulement sortir avec Ginny, je voulais aussi te baiser…Mais ça, j'ai pas réussi. Franchement, Dray, t'aurais pas attendre encore une semaine. Je me la serais faite, après, elle aurait été dégoûtée, et elle se serait précipitée dans tes bras soit pour que tu la consoles, soit pour me rendre jaloux…Et en…

-Blaise. Coupa Drago.

-En…Oui ?

-Ça fait six mois qu'on couche ensemble. »

Alors ça ! Si je m'attendais à entendre ça ! Mais quel choc ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Six mois ? Ça veut dire que quand j'ai révélé que j'allais séduire Granger pour avoir Weasley, il était déjà avec…Six mois…Jamais une relation avec Drago Malefoy avait duré six mois.

« Six mois ? Alors pourquoi Granger a accepté de sortir avec moi ?

-Je…Parkinson se doutait de quelque chose…Que Drago voulait cacher…Et tu es arrivé au bon moment…Il aurait pu attendre une semaine de plus, je n'aurais jamais rien fait avec toi, Blaise. Je t'aime bien. Suffisamment pour te rouler des patins et faire croire à tous que l'on sort ensemble.

-Et toi, Dray ? Parkinson ?

-Je suis ressorti avec elle en début de matinée, le jour de la beuverie, parce qu'on s'était disputé, Hermione et moi. C'était juste pour l'énerver…Et le soir, elle était en pétard. Elle m'avait envoyé un hibou pour me dire d'aller la retrouver d'urgence dans la salle commune, ce que j'ai fait.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je suis parti précipitamment de la beuverie. Hermione ne savait pas que j'étais séparé d'elle. Je suis arrivé dans notre salle commune. On était tous les deux en colère, vraiment, on en avait marre de la situation, ça créait trop de tensions entre nous deux…Ça allait finir par nous détruire…Alors on avait décidé de continuer pendant une semaine.

-Tu…Tu as recouché avec Parkinson ?

-Non, non, bien sur que non ! s'exclama Malefoy, horrifié. Pansy dit à tout le monde que nous avons des rapports réguliers et que je suis un bon amant, mais j'ai stoppé toutes relations sexuelles avec elle depuis que je sors avec Granger.

-Donc…Elle ment ?

-Oui. Blaise tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que je n'ai qu'une partenaire en même temps. Je les accumulais, c'est vrai, mais je n'en ai jamais trompée une. Jamais.

-Bien. Après m'avoir éclairé sur votre relation…Je vais vous demandez quelque chose. C'est de m'aider à avoir Ginny.

-Jamais ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Crois-tu que tu as le choix Hermione ? Je ne pense pas que Potter et Weasley seront ravis s'ils apprennent que Dray et toi, vous avez des relations disons…Physiques.

-Tu veux nous faire chanter ?

-J'ai toujours aimé ton esprit vif, Granger. En effet. Après tout, tu m'as trompé, et avec mon meilleur ami en plus…Alors imagine que je sois rancunier. Et que je sois bourré…Il serait dommage que je balance au monde votre petit secret, non ?

-Blaise, elle n'y est pour rien…

-Pour rien ? Il ne tenait qu'à elle de résister… Tu as du charme, tu le sais, et tu en profites. Je ne t'en veux pas, pour Granger…Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fille…Et sincèrement, c'est pas celle de ma vie. Donc je m'en tape. Parce contre, la chose que je veux absolument, c'est Ginny Weasley. Et depuis longtemps. Désormais, certaines personnes vont pouvoir m'aider à l'obtenir. Vous deux. »

Drago regarda Hermione. Celle-ci avait les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point imaginaire. Elle se redressa, releva la tête vers Blaise et murmura :

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte. Que dois-je faire ?

-Me vanter auprès d'elle. Je veux que tu me fasses passer pour un gars bien, super, génial, aimant, sincère, fidèle…Bref, tout ce que je suis en gros. »

Drago se racla la gorge, mais ne dit rien.

« D'accord. Je ferai tout ça auprès de Ginny.

-Bien. Dernière partie du contrat. Je veux qu'on continue de sortir ensemble, Granger. Je…

-Certainement pas ! Maintenant que tu as découvert la vérité, c'est terminé, Blaise !

-Tu sais, Drago, souffla Blaise à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, ta copine, elle roule des galoches à merveille. Ce que je préfère dans nos échanges de salive, c'est quand elle mordille mes lèvres…Tout doucement, et plus fortement ensuite…Mais ce qui est encore mieux, c'est quand elle fout délicatement sa langue dans ma bouche, et qu'on se caresse comme ça… J'y prends un plaisir, comme t'imagines même pas…J'peux te dire que ça, combiné à une de ses mains qui caressait mon torse, et l'autre mon cul, ça m'a foutu la gaule une paire de fois… »

Drago se leva, attrapa le col de son meilleur ami avant d'aller le coller contre le mur avec une violence que Blaise ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione se plaça derrière Drago sans rien dire.

« Plus jamais tu ne me dis ça, Blaise. Plus jamais. Parce que crois moi, je n'ai qu'une envie là, c'est de t'exploser ta sale tronche contre le mur. Je t'aime bien Blaise, mais ce que tu me racontes en détail, sur MA copine, ça, je ne le supporte pas. Je t'avoue même que ça me fout hors de moi, et qu'à ce moment, j'ai envie de te réduire en poussière. »

Drago allait frapper Blaise au visage quand Hermione se glissa entre les deux garçons. Le blond baissa son poing, et Blaise jugea utile de demander :

« Une prise en sandwich, ça vous tente pas ? Moi derrière, Drago devant, non ? »

Drago serra Hermione contre lui, l'écartant de Blaise.

« Granger, si je veux qu'on continue à sortir ensemble, c'est uniquement pour paraître crédible. Si on se sépare et que tu me vantes auprès de ton amie, elle va comprendre quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, elle va se douter de quelque chose. Cependant, elle ne sait pas pour Drago. Elle s'en doute. Elle sait qu'il se passe, qu'il s'est passé, ou qu'il se passera quelque chose de louche entre nous. Mais j'ai peur de lui dire la vérité, en fait. Donc je vais continuer de faire semblant de sortir avec toi. Tu peux dire adieu à mes merveilleuses galoches, Blaise, c'est terminé. Je vanterai tes mérites auprès de Ginny. Si dans trois mois, vacances de Noel comprises, elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, j'abandonne, et je me 'sépare' définitivement de toi. Est-ce bien clair ?

-C'est très clair, Granger. Vous avez trois mois. Bonne chance, les amants diaboliques. »

C'est sur ces paroles que Blaise sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**N**ouvelle fic ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce début ? Donnez moi votre avis !

**Q**uand je rentre de vacances, je veux pleins d'reviews :)

**M**erci à tous, à bientôt,

**A**nne.


	2. Chapter 2

_De longs cheveux roux sont étendus sur mon oreiller, j'entends la respiration faible et saccadée de Ginny Weasley. Enfin, je l'ai eue. Elle est à moi, allongée dans mon lit, sa tête posée sur mon oreiller. Ses ongles griffent mon dos, ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle aime bien ce qu'elle est en train de vivre. Ses lèvres sont entr'ouvertes, ses yeux sont mi clos, et elle soupire de bien être. Elle se redresse légèrement, collant sa poitrine nue contre mon torse, et me mordille le cou d'une manière tellement érotique, que j'accélère la cadence. _

_Je la sens qui s'agrippe à mon dos, me griffant un peu plus fort. Elle se cambre contre moi… Oh mon dieu, c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec Ginny Weasley, et elle a un orgasme ! Elle murmure mon prénom, à mon oreille, et deux coups de reins plus tard, j'atteins, à mon tour, le paradis. Je m'écroule sur elle, épuisé. Ses petites mains caressent mon fessier et…_

Et mon réveil sonne. Putain de rêve de merde ! Je soulève mes draps. Et merde, j'ai éjaculé dans mon lit. Et moi, qui pensait encore, il y a deux minutes, que j'avais éjaculé dans Ginny Weasley…Je suis dégoûté. Tout ceci, mes mains courant sur sa poitrine, mes doigts en elle, la manière dont elle m'a caressé, ses ongles me griffant, les gémissements…Putain, tout ça, c'était un rêve ! Du vent !

Enervé, je tape mon poing sur mon lit, comme un gamin colérique le ferait. Je ne suis jamais tombé aussi bas. Jamais je n'ai fait des rêves érotiques. Habituellement… Enfin, à la place de rêver, j'exécute, vous comprenez ? C'est-à-dire, qu'en fait…Je mets en pratique, quoi.

Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai fait la veille. Rien de spécial, pourtant… Je n'ai pas fumé, je n'ai pas bu, je ne me suis pas drogué. Rien, j'étais neutre. Je n'ai même pas bu le verre de gingembre que Drago m'a proposé. D'ailleurs, je me demande souvent pourquoi il en prend, alors que sa petite amie est là pour l'aider à se vider…

Sa petite amie. C'est vraiment étrange de dire ça, notamment en parlant de Drago Malefoy. Je suis pressé d'observer sa tête, quand j'embrasserai passionnément, ce matin, sa chère et tendre. Vraiment, j'ai hâte de le voir. Je me lève, enfile un boxer qui traîne par terre, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je vois Crabbe qui se lave les dents (et qui accessoirement, fout du dentifrice un peu partout), et j'entends Goyle qui est sous la douche. Maintenant que Drago est parti, nous ne sommes plus que trois dans la chambre.

« Tu sais, Crabbe, la vérité, c'est que quand elles sont deux, c'est mieux. »

Je ne le montre pas, mais je suis écœuré. Comment, dès le matin, Goyle peut raconter à son acolyte les détails de sa nuit ? Je ressors de la salle de bain, essayant de vider ma tête. La journée commençait bien.

J'enfile un pantalon, et je mets mon uniforme. Je descends dans la grande salle, m'installe, et commence à déjeuner. Drago est à l'autre bout de la table, et je remarque qu'Hermione est déjà installée. Je lui fais un petit sourire, et elle baisse les yeux. Pauvre d'elle…Elle va devoir m'embrasser comme avant, jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec Ginny.

Je tourne la tête vers Drago. Il mange, mais je vois que ses sourcils sont froncés. Il est soit en colère, soit soucieux. Et je le comprends. En colère pour sa petite amie, c'est normal. Soucieux parce que dernièrement, son père lui a envoyé une lettre. L'heure a sonné, pour lui. J'espère simplement que moi, ça viendra le plus tard possible. Je ne sais pas si Granger est au courant de cette histoire de Marque. Je ne pense pas. Et je n'espère pas.

Je suis peut être un connard avec eux pour le moment, mais c'est simplement parce que je veux Ginny. Je trouve d'ailleurs que les deux ennemis vont très bien ensemble. Ils sont différents, ils se complètent, et je pense qu'Hermione apporte à Drago un équilibre qu'il peine à avoir seul. Je pense qu'il a peur pour elle, aussi. Je souhaite que tout se passe bien, pour eux. Ils le méritent.

En ce qui me concerne, pour la Marque, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu, jamais connu. Peut-être est-ce un Mangemort, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il est mort. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fous. Ma mère ? Ma mère m'a mis au monde. Et ne m'a pas élevé. C'est Kate, ma nounou, qui l'a fait à sa place.

Kate…Que de bons souvenirs. Quand je suis né, c'est elle qui m'a pris en charge. Elle avait 15 ans. C'était la fille des Handson, une famille de Mangemorts autrefois très importante. Les parents avaient deux fils, Dan et James. Le premier a été tué sous les yeux du second, parce que Voldemort était en colère. Et James, n'ayant pu supporter la perte de son frère, s'est pendu juste après. Kate n'avait que cinq ans quand ses frères sont décédés.

Et puis, comme elle était seule et pas assez âgée pour être marquée lorsque je suis né, c'est naturellement que ma mère l'a désignée pour s'occuper de moi. Je ne regrette pas son choix. Kate m'a élevé jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard. J'étais triste de la quitter. Je pense qu'elle aussi avait un petit pincement au cœur. Quand je rentrais chez moi, pendant les vacances, j'étais heureux de la retrouver.

Lors de ma troisième année, quand je suis rentré pour les vacances de Noël, je l'ai trouvée devant le miroir, avec une robe de soirée qui lui allait à merveille. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je l'ai observé, discrètement. La robe était noire, légèrement moulante. Son dos nu était un appel au touché. La robe était décolletée, mais pas vulgaire. Les cheveux de Kate étaient relevés dans un chignon compliqué, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, tombant le long de son dos.

Kate éveillait en moi des sensations nouvelles. Elle était magnifique, parfaite. Ça faisait déjà longtemps que je ressentais quelque chose, pour elle. Peu avant ma deuxième année, j'avais senti un pincement au cœur quand j'avais vu un homme qui essayait de l'embrasser. Cet homme, si j'avais pu, je l'aurai tué. Mais j'ai été extrêmement soulagé quand j'ai vu qu'elle l'avait repoussé.

Mais j'étais grand, désormais. J'allais avoir 14 ans, et je me suis vite rendu compte que Kate n'était pas que ma nounou. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle soit ma nounou. Je voulais qu'elle soit plus, bien plus. Je me suis approché, tout doucement, et j'ai posé ma main gauche sur son épaule. Elle a fermé les yeux, sans même se retourner. Je n'ai pas pu résister à son cou, offert. Mes lèvres s'y sont posées naturellement. Pour moi, c'était une suite logique de notre histoire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'éprouve le besoin de raconter ça dans mon journal intime, mais je le fais. Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, et que ça me pèse sur la conscience ? J'en sais rien. Mais je préfère ne pas savoir. Contente toi, cher journal, de garder mes écrits secrets.

Kate s'est laissée faire. Elle a soupiré, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle a semblé comprendre ce que l'on faisait. Elle s'est retournée, m'a repoussé. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration saccadée. Elle m'a regardé quelques secondes, puis est partie en courant de la pièce. Et moi, je ne savais plus comment réagir.

Les midis et les soirs, lorsque nous dînions avec ma mère, Kate était naturelle. Elle souriait, parlait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Moi, comme à mon habitude, j'écoutais, silencieux. Mais lorsque ma mère a commencé à parler d'un certain Jugson, un Mangemort, et que j'ai vu les joues de Kate s'empourprée, j'ai compris.

« Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit, Kate, que tu allais épouser Jugson !

-Je… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, Blaise. Excuse moi. »

Ma mère parlait de préparatifs de mariage, d'alliance, d'enfant. Kate semblait gênée. Et moi, j'étais furieux. Je comprenais mieux, maintenant, son comportement fuyant de ces derniers jours. Elle avait peur que je recommence. Peur aussi, peut-être, de ne pouvoir résister. J'allais sortir de table, mais ma mère m'a rappelé.

« Blaise ! Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te dire que demain, je ne serai pas là. Je suis désolée, mais le Seigneur nous veut pour nous exposer ses plans. De plus, nous partirons en mission chez les Moldus, après. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Absolument pas, Mère. Pour moi, vous savez, Noël, c'est un jour comme un autre.

-Parfait. Je compte sur toi pour amener Kate au restaurant.

-Non, non, ça ira, Madame…

-Aucun souci, Mère. Je l'y amènerai. »

Et je suis sorti de la cuisine. J'étais fier de moi. Demain, j'allais amener Kate au restaurant. Et tout faire pour la séduire. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, en train de concocter des plans machiavéliques pour demain, lorsque Kate a débarqué comme une furie dans ma chambre en hurlant :

« Nan mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Je ne veux pas aller au restaurant avec toi, Blaise ! Je n'ai pas envie et…

-Pourquoi, Kate ? Ai-je demandé en me levant. Tu as peur de moi ? Que je recommence à t'approcher ? Peur de ne pouvoir me résister, cette fois-ci ? »

Je n'ai pas réussi à éviter la main droite de Kate. Elle est ressortie de ma chambre encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était en y rentrant. Et j'étais heureux. J'avais réussi à mettre le doigt sur un point sensible.

Le lendemain, Kate m'a évité toute la journée. Je ne l'ai pas vue, et je me suis demandée si le soir, elle serait prête pour aller dîner. A ma grande surprise, quand je suis descendu dans le Hall, elle n'était pas là. Kate n'était jamais en retard. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'allais partir à sa recherche, elle a pointé le bout de son nez. Elle portait la robe noire qu'elle avait lorsque j'étais revenu de Poudlard. Elle était encore plus belle que la fois d'avant.

Elle s'avançait vers moi, lentement, hésitante. Alors que j'allais la complimenter, elle a murmuré :

« Je t'en prie. Ne dis rien, Blaise. »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son ordre, mais je l'ai respecté. Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air, ce n'était pas mon but. Mon seul et unique but, c'était que, juste une nuit, cette nuit, Kate m'aime. Nous avons dîné, sans un mot. Kate n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, et moi, je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Au dessert, cependant, je n'ai pu retenir plus longtemps la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pour Jugson ? »

Kate a lâché sa petite cuillère, surprise par la question. Elle a regardé à gauche, à droite, comme pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, et a soupiré avant de dire :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal. Je comptais te l'annoncer à ton retour de Poudlard. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé…Je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sur, comment peux-tu me demander ça ?! C'est mon futur mari, et je me dois de l'aimer ! C'est avec lui que je vais faire ma vie !

-Très bien. Rentrons. »

J'ai payé. J'ai attrapé le bras de Kate, et j'ai transplané dans ma chambre. Quand nous sommes arrivés, je l'ai lâchée. Elle est tombée à la renverse sur mon lit. Je me suis mis au dessus d'elle, et je l'ai embrassée. Au début, elle ne réagissait pas, mais elle a fini par se laisser faire. Alors que j'allais enlever le haut de sa robe, elle m'a stoppé, confuse.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… Blaise, je vais me marier, je suis amoureuse de Jugson, nous allons fonder une famille…

-Je t'en prie, Kate…soufflais-je. Arrête de te voiler la face. Arrête de me mentir, arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois dans ton regard. Il y a une flamme dans tes yeux quand tu es avec moi, quand tu parles avec moi. Je t'ai vue, il y a un an, avec Jugson. Il essayait de t'embrasser, et tu l'as repoussé. Tu n'avais pas cette flamme, dans tes yeux. Je sais que Jugson t'aime, et il a demandé ta main à tes parents. Sans prendre en compte tes sentiments. Et toi, tu n'avais plus d'autres choix que d'accepter. Je sais très bien comment ça se passe, tu sais ? Tu n'y peux rien. Et je peux toujours te demander de m'épouser, tes parents n'accepteront jamais, et ma mère non plus. Alors Kate, arrête de me mentir, juste pour cette nuit. Laisse toi aller. Je te demande juste une nuit, à défaut d'une vie. Laisse moi t'aimer, s'il te plait…On a une nuit devant nous. Une seule et unique nuit. Pour faire l'amour, pour s'aimer, sans se mentir, sans se soucier du lendemain. »

Kate n'a pas menti. Elle est restée avec moi, toute la nuit. Elle ne m'a plus menti, elle m'a aimé. Et le matin, comme promis, je l'ai laissée partir. A contre cœur, mais je l'ai laissée.

Kate s'est mariée avec Jugson, lors de ces mêmes vacances de Noël, deux jours seulement après avoir fait l'amour avec moi. Avant qu'ils n'échangent leur sang (vieille tradition de Sangs Purs), elle s'est tournée vers moi, esquissant un pâle sourire. Un sourire qui voulait dire quoi ? Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, je t'aime Blaise, mais je fais quand même la connerie? Sûrement. Il n'était pas méchant, pas hypocrite, sincère.

Aujourd'hui, plus de quatre ans ont passé. Kate est morte en mettant au monde un garçon, neuf mois plus tard. Mon fils ? Celui de Jugson ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. J'ai dans l'espoir de le retrouver, un jour, et de déterminer qui est son père. Mais pour le moment, je n'en ai pas le courage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai éprouvé le besoin de raconter cette histoire, pourtant enfouie au fond de moi. Peut-être pour tourner définitivement la page, et d'en commencer une nouvelle, avec Ginny Weasley ? Je pense. Parce que Ginny Weasley, c'est la première fille qui me fait oublier Kate. Et à nouveau, je me sens vivant. Et ça, c'est une sensation que j'avais perdue depuis longtemps.

Je relève la tête. Hermione a les yeux dans le vague, et Drago la regarde discrètement. Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés. Parfois, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il faut qu'il fasse attention. Que s'il l'aime, il faut qu'il veille sur elle, qu'il soit toujours là pour elle. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Je sais que si Dray perd Hermione, il perd tout. Ses amis ne pourront rien faire pour lui, il se laissera aller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Je me lève. Je n'aime pas du tout l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis. Mon cher journal, tu viens de découvrir une autre facette de moi-même. Après Blaise Le Manipulateur, tu découvres Blaise Le Nostalgique.

Hermione semble comprendre. Elle se lève, à son tour. Drago nous fixe, mais ne dit rien. Il sait très bien que sur ce coup, il est impuissant. Et il déteste ça, et moi, j'adore le voir ainsi. Drago et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, et nous nous entendons à merveille. Nous avons l'habitude de tout contrôler, et on aime ça.

Nous sommes deux Serpentards. Les problèmes, les magouilles, les filles (enfin plus maintenant), ça nous connaît. Dray est surnommé les Prince des Serpentards. Il a plus de pouvoir auprès de notre maison, et il le sait. Simplement, je suis considéré comme étant son conseiller. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai autant de pouvoir que lui, ce qui nous a beaucoup arrangé.

Rogue nous a toujours fait confiance. Si les Serpentards voulaient organiser une fête, il fallait nous le dire, et on le répétait à Rogue. La confiance aveugle qu'il avait en nous nous a permis de faire beaucoup plus de choses que d'autres n'en ont jamais fait. Les fêtes, les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard improvisées, les beuveries…

Hermione vient de me rejoindre. Ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes en une douce caresse. Mais elle n'approfondit pas le baiser. Je la comprends, et je ne lui en veux pas. J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois que Drago nous fixe. T'inquiète pas, bientôt, j'arrêterai de t'embêter en te piquant ta petite copine.

Je passe un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Je sens son bras qui glisse autour de ma taille, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

« Tu as du nouveau ? Demandais-je discrètement à son oreille quand nous sortions.

-Vaguement. Je lui ai parlé de toi hier soir, avant d'aller me coucher.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle est partie.

-Comment ça ?

-Une fois que j'ai eu fini, je suis sortie de la Salle des Gryffondors. Et je me suis cachée, dans le couloir, afin de voir si quelqu'un en sortait. Et alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait se coucher, Ginny est ressortie de la Salle Commune.

-Et elle est allée où ? Questionnais-je, étonné.

-Ecoute, Blaise… Je n'affirme pas, mais je crois qu'elle est allée chez les Serdaigles. Mais je n'en suis pas sure, et je ne veux pas t'affirmer ceci.

-Très bien. Ce soir, tu recommenceras. Tu iras lui parler de moi, tu vanteras mes qualités. Et puis, comme hier, tu ressortiras, et tu suivras Ginny pour voir où elle va aller. Je t'attendrai dans ta Salle Commune. Et tu me feras un rapport détaillé.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Tu supposes bien. »

Je l'ai embrassée, puis l'ai laissée en plan au milieu du couloir vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai vu que Dray sortait. Il l'a entraînée dans un petit coin sombre, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les voyait. Sûrement que lui aussi voulait un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il venait de se dire.

Alors que je marchais paisiblement vers mon prochain cours, j'ai entendu une voix qui murmurait :

« Non…Je t'en prie… Pas ici…On pourrait nous surprendre… Zacharias… Arrête, s'il te plait… Je reviendrai ce soir… »

D'habitude, en entendant ce genre de truc, j'aurais souri et été content pour le gars. Sauf que la personne qui disait ça, je l'aurai reconnue entre mille : Ginny Weasley. Donc, naturellement, histoire de faire redescendre la température entre ces deux là, je suis entré dans la pièce.

« Hum Hum…Ai-je fait, les interrompant alors qu'ils partageaient un baiser passionné. »

* * *

**E**t voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il vous plait, celui là ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

**H**um...En ce qui concerne Zacharias, je parle de Smith ( un Serdaigle, il me semble... Celui qui dans HP5 est au bar avec les autres & qui hésite à signer le papier pour faire parti de l'AD...). Et bien je ne sais pas si son prénom s'écrit comme ça, et je vous avoue avoir eu la flemme de chercher... x)

**A** bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...

**A**nne.

**P**S: Je voudrais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé lors du précédent chapitre, et ceux qui vont m'en laisser sur celui là. Les fics sur Blaise & Ginny sont rares, et pour moi, le nombre de reviews que j'ai atteint pour le précédent chapitre était quasiment inespéré. Alors vraiment merci. Et merci encore. Continuez, c'est adorable, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'aide !


	3. Chapter 3

« Zabini ! S'est exclamée Ginny Weasley.

-Moi-même. Tu sais Weasley, ta petite copine Granger n'est pas loin dans le couloir, et s'embrasser dans une salle vide est interdit depuis le début de cette année… Mais je suppose que tu es au courant, non ?

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu vas aller me dénoncer à Hermione ? Ou plutôt à ton grand pote Drago Malefoy ?

-Je pourrais.

-Tu sais ce que ça implique pour nous ? On risque d'être renvoyé pendant une semaine chez nous !

-Et alors ? Est-ce réellement mon problème ? Ce n'est pas moi qui embrassais quelqu'un dans une salle de cours miteuse !

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait, je ne te croirais pas ! Dit-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

-Calme toi, Weasley…On va conclure un marché, d'accord ? »

Ginny Weasley semblait réfléchir. Mais, consciente des problèmes qu'elle aurait si Zabini la dénonçait, elle accepta.

« Bien…Smith, dégage. J'ai à parler à ta petite copine.

-Eh ! Pour qui tu te prends, Zabini ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

-Vraiment, dis-je en me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, ma baguette pointée sur son torse. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, le soir, tard, dans un sombre couloir…

-Sors, Zacharias ! C'est un Serpentard, il est capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. »

Visiblement, Smith était le soumis dans le couple. Il sortit, et ferma la porte, nous laissant seul, face à face. J'ai rangé ma baguette, fais quelques pas dans la pièce, sans regarder Ginny Weasley.

J'essayais de me calmer. Oui, parce que vous allez me prendre pour un pervers, mais aucune importance. Je suis enfermé, seul, dans une pièce, avec Ginny Weasley, la fille qui me fait fantasmer depuis des mois… Forcément, ça donne des idées, et lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur le bureau en fait parti… Bref.

Je me retourne et croise son regard. Elle est belle. Plus le temps passe, et plus je m'en rends compte.

« Je n'ai pas toute ma journée, Zabini. Soit bref, dit-elle. »

Ok. Je serai bref. Ginny Weasley, j'ai envie de toi. Non. Ça va pas, ça. Start again.

« Ok. Je serai bref. Je viens de te trouver dans un situation compromettante, Weasley.

-Je sais.

-C'est donc normal que tu fasses tout pour éviter la punition, et donc le fait que je te dénonce.

-Jusque là je suis d'accord avec toi. Poursuis, Zabini.

-Donc, je t'évite la punition à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que la journée du bal de Noel, tu la passes avec moi. Vingt quatre heures en ma compagnie. Je sous entends donc par là que tu restes avec moi, uniquement avec moi, pour aller au bal, et après, aussi.

-T'es taré, Zabini ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Pour t'éviter un renvoi, par exemple ?

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Zabini ! J'me tire ! »

Elle était énervée, furieuse. Tant pis pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à être plus discrète avec Smith. Je l'ai retenue par le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, et je lui ai dit :

« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider, Weasley. A 22h00 dans cette salle. Je te préviens que si tu n'y es pas, ça va aller mal…Parce qu'avant de te dénoncer, je te pourrirai la vie, Ginny jolie. »

Elle m'a regardé quelques secondes avant de sortir, la haine se peignant sur son visage. Bientôt, elle changera d'avis, quand je l'aurai fait grimper au septième… Désolé, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, là. C'est tout fier de moi que je suis sorti de la vieille salle de cours.

Je marchais silencieusement dans les couloirs, me rendant à mon cours de Potions. Mac Gonagal m'adressa un léger sourire, puis continua sa route comme si de rien était. Ça changeait, pour une fois…Et puis en plus…

Attendez. J'ai bien dit que Mac Gonagal m'avait fait un sourire ?!

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, à cette vieille pie toute sèche ? Elle me drague ou quoi ? Ou alors elle s'est inscrite à mon fan-club. Ou non, pire, elle fantasme sur moi comme une ado de 15 ans. Nan, Mac Gon, désolée, tu n'auras pas ton ticket… Je suis suffisamment pris, entre Granger et la petite Weasley…Enfin, histoire de parler. Parce que coté sexuel, c'est plutôt plat, à mon plus grand malheur…

Je descendais les escaliers, qui menaient au cachot, quand j'ai entendu deux voix de filles qui ne m'étaient pas inconnues.

« Nan mais tu te rends compte Hermione ? Ce qu'il veut que je fasse ?

-Je t'en prie Ginny… Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

-Mais tu n'es pas jalouse ? »

Hermione éclata de rire, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, bien sur que non Ginny ! Avec Blaise, on se cherche, mais rien de plus… Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi.

-Mis à part le fait que vous vous embrassez comme si c'était la fin du monde dès que vous vous croisez ?

-Exactement. C'est plutôt un jeu, tu vois ? Je t'assure, Ginny, tu peux accepter sa proposition. Tu dois, même. Parce que je connais Blaise, il serait capable de te dénoncer… Imagine la tête de ta mère si tu rentres plus tôt que prévu parce que tu as été virée… De plus, ta mère arracherait les yeux de Zacharias…Donc si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ton petit ami, je te conseille d'accepter la proposition.

-Je ne tiens pas à Zacharias…Tu sais très bien que depuis que je ne suis plus avec Harry, je vole de petit ami en petit ami… J'aimerai sincèrement me fixer à nouveau avec quelqu'un de bien.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être trouveras-tu en Blaise Zabini la personne qu'il te faut ? Après tout, il est gentil, malgré tout ce qu'on dit… Légèrement moqueur, toujours sincère et sympa… Et puis il embrasse très bien ! Insista Hermione.

Tu plaisantes ? Pour Zabini, se caser avec une fille, c'est une mission impossible… Comme tous les autres fils de Mangemorts, il se mariera avec la fille que ses parents ont choisie pour lui.

-Tu crois ? Souffla Hermione, inquiète.

-Bien sur ! Tu crois vraiment que Drago Malefoy va se retourner contre son père ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'ait que des relations d'un soir avec les filles, plutôt qu'une relation concrète ? Ronald a parié trois galions que ses parents avaient choisi Pansy Parkinson. Et toi, tu penses que c'est qui ?

-Sincèrement Ginny, je m'en fous. Tant mieux pour Malefoy, qu'il continue ses petites relations sans me gêner dans mon travail.

-Oh, j'avais oublié que tu partageais ta salle commune avec lui depuis la début de l'année… Ça va, ce n'est pas trop dur ? demande Ginny, un peu confuse.

-Non, ça va. On ne se voit pas. Et puis quand on se voit, on ne parle pas. »

Ginny hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de dire :

« Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que j'aille en cours ! On se voit au dîner ! »

C'est la que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment dans la merde. J'étais caché par la statue, et Ginny Weasley se dirigeait dans ma direction… J'ai ouvert mon sac, pris le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main et fait semblant de me rendre vers les cachots en le lisant.

« Tu nous écoutais ?! Cracha Ginny quand elle me vit. »

Etant donné que je suis un Serpentard, mentir est une chose courante, et avec les années, j'ai eu mille fois l'occasion de me perfectionner. C'est donc naturellement que je lui ai répondu :

« Absolument pas. Tu me cherchais peut-être ? Pour me donner ta réponse par exemple ? »

Ginny Weasley me bouscula, énervée. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'entendis dire :

« Si tu as besoin de satisfaire ton appétit vivant, fais toi payer une pute par ton ami Malefoy ! Parce que ton genre de revues devrait être interdit dans Poudlard ! »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais une fois qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision, je baissais les yeux sur mon magasine et m'exclamais-je :

« Eh merde, boulet ! Maintenant elle va te prendre pour un obsédé sexuel ! »

Ce que je tenais entre mes mains étaient un célèbre magasine Moldu où de nombreuses photos assez chaudes, il fallait le reconnaître, s'étalaient un peu partout.

Partagé entre l'amusement et le dégoût (pas des gonzesses du magasine, loin de là !, mais juste du fait que Ginny Weasley avait une sale image de moi), je continuais mon chemin vers les cachots.

Les Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient déjà tous là, chacun sur un coté du mur, s'observant silencieusement. Comme d'habitude. Les Serpentards allaient vite se lasser de regarder les Gryffondors dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire. Un Serpent finira par insulter un Gryffy et ça va se finir en baston générale, comme d'habitude.

Je regardais autour de moi, me demandant pourquoi personne ne disait rien. J'ai vite compris. Hermione n'était pas là. Drago non plus. Et d'habitude, c'est le Prince qui déclenchait les hostilités. Ces deux là étaient sûrement en train de tirer un coup dans une vieille salle de classe poussiéreuse, avant de se séparer pour une journée de cours.

Quoique. Je suis sur, enfin presque, que parfois, quand l'envie est trop forte, ils se retrouvent pour un petit coup. Et puis après tout, Drago serait con de s'en priver. Autant en profiter ! En plus, elle est bien roulée, sa chérie…Et puis s'il reste avec elle, c'est qu'elle remplit bien tous les critères !

Mon dieu…Je donnerai tout pour avoir ce genre de relation avec Ginny. Mi amoureuse, mi sexuelle. Le paradis sur terre. Peut-être un jour ? Qui sait ? Et puis même Granger me défend. Elle remplit son rôle parfaitement. Je pense qu'elle a hâte de finir avec cette histoire. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Je tourne la tête, et vois arriver Drago du coté droit. Je m'aperçois qu'Hermione, au même moment, arrive du coté gauche. Quand je vous dis, qu'ils tirent un coup avant d'aller en cours ! Croyez moi, un peu, de temps en temps !

« Granger.

-Malefoy. »

Si je n'étais pas au courant de leur relation, je ne me serais aperçu de rien. Ils jouent la comédie à merveille, ces deux là ! De vrais acteurs !

Alors que les hostilités allaient être déclenchées, je vois Rogue qui arrive, et qui jette un froid sur l'assemblée. Ce prof, bien qu'il nous chouchoute, j'peux plus l'encadrer. Bah ouais, quoi, à chaque fois, il nous plombe l'ambiance !

Nous rentrons donc dans cette salle cours, froide et poussiéreuse. Nos binômes sont faits depuis le début de l'année, et je me suis retrouvé, comme par hasard, avec Weasley ! Non, pas Ginny Weasley, son abruti de frère…

Mon dieu, deux heures à coté de lui, je vous en prie, tuez moi… Je remarque que Malefoy et Granger sont déjà assis, eux, au fond. Par Merlin, ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est relativement dégueulasse, je vous aurai prévenu…

Drago et Hermione sont deux excellents élèves en Potions, et ils ont toujours fini avant les autres… Rogue leur dit toujours d'étudier le chapitre suivant, mais maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont ensemble, je me demande s'ils étudient vraiment le prochain chapitre…

Je vous en prie, ne faites pas les horrifiés ! Ils sont tout au fond de la salle, c'est très obscur là bas, Rogue ne les voit pas, il ne passe jamais parce que c'est toujours parfait, et puis avec un petit sort pour rendre leur coin silencieux, je suis sur que ça passe !

Faudra que je songe à leur demander… Vous pensez qu'ils vont mal le prendre ? Bref, on s'en fout.

Au bout d'une heure de Potions, je me retourne et regarde en direction de mon meilleur ami et de ma soit disant petite amie. Je remarque qu'ils ont déjà fini, alors que nous, nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié… Enfin on aurait pu en être au trois quart si Weasley n'avait pas foutu une queue de renard à la place d'une queue de chat !

Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et je balance mes affaires de cours dans mon sac, pendant que Weasley amène un échantillon de potion à Rogue. J'allais nettoyer mon chaudron, quand une soudaine idée m'est venue à l'esprit.

Cette fameuse potion, dont j'ai oublié le nom, est comme un filtre d'amour. Si j'en verse dans le gobelet de Smith, que je prononce le nom de Romilda Vane, Smith va se mettre à être fou d'elle ! Et quand il dira ça à Ginny, elle va péter un câble et se vengera de lui à la fête !

Mouhahaha ! Je suis un Serpentard diabolique ! ( et surtout très intelligent ! )

Je sors donc discrètement un flacon de mon sac, le plus gros possible, et le remplit de cette potion incolore, mon plan machiavélique toujours bien en tête. Tout le monde étant occupé, personne ne m'a vu faire. Drago est déjà dehors, et je le vois qui m'attend patiemment.

En fait, peut-être qu'il m'a vu. Tant pis, je sais qu'il ne dira rien. C'est un Serpentard aussi, et mon meilleur ami. Donc, il fermera sa gueule. Je range ma fiole, puis je vais retrouver Drago.

« Je t'ai vu, dit-il. Tu as piqué de la potion.

-Je sais. C'est pour Smith. J'vais en foutre dans son verre, et je dirai Romilda Vane. Il va en parler toute la journée, et j'espère que grâce à ça, Weasley le larguera. Plutôt intelligent, comme plan, non ?

-Tu ne crois pas que Ginny Weasley va se douter de quelque chose ? Il parait que Smith est vraiment accroché à elle, et qu'elle le sait. Donc… Si tout à coup, il se met à parler d'une autre fille, du jour au lendemain, ça va paraître louche, tu ne penses pas ?

-Franchement, j'en sais rien… Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute façon. Ce soir, je lui verse la moitié de la potion dans son verre. Et on verra bien comment Weasley réagira. »

Drago allait me répondre, quand je l'ai vu s'arrêter brusquement. Je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que je vois Hermione lui passer devant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle m'a bousculé.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. T'es sur que ça va, aujourd'hui, Malefoy ?

-Pourquoi t'me demandes ça, Zabini ?

-J'sais pas. Elle te bouscule, tu ne lui dirais rien. D'habitude, tu aurais hurlé contre elle, tu l'aurais injuriée, elle t'aurait répondu, et vous vous seriez presque battus dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux abrutis qui lui sert d'ami vous sépare. Et là, tu ne dis rien, tu ne relèves même pas. Alors je te demande si tout va bien.

-Cherche pas à comprendre, Blaise. J'te laisse, j'vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai mal au crâne. Dis à Mac Go que je serai absent. Et si elle demande pourquoi, dis lui que je suis mourant. »

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste pour le retenir, Drago s'éclipsa. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais aussi très bien que Drago Malefoy était têtu comme une mule, et que s'il ne voulait rien dire, il ne dirait rien. Si je voulais obtenir des réponses, il fallait que j'aille voir Granger. Elle devait sûrement savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Malefoy.

J'ai donc accéléré, afin de la rattraper.

« Granger ! Granger ! Attends moi ! »

Elle se retourna, mais ne m'attendit pas.

« Il faut que je vois Ginny, Blaise ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Si tu as une question, pose la moi tout de suite, dit-elle en ralentissant.

-Non…Non, je n'avais rien de spécial. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Hermione Granger, fuyante ? Les amants diaboliques sont en train de péter un câble, ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui leur prend ? Ils sont malades ?

J'étais vraiment étonnée. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Je me suis dirigé vers la Grande Salle, afin de prendre mon repas. Je suis passé à coté de la table des Serdaigles, et j'ai pris le gobelet de Smith. J'y ai versé un peu de potion, puis j'ai mélangé ça avec de l'eau. Après, je suis allé m'asseoir à ma table, et j'ai attendu que les gens arrivent.

Et là, le calvaire de Smith a commencé, pendant que moi, je jubilais à ma table.

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, mais la suite est là !_

_Je suis impardonnable, et je m'excuse encore et encore... _

_J'ai pleins de fics en cours qu'il faut que je termine, et franchement, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... Entre Harry Potter, Twilight & Grey's Anatomy, c'est la fête ! ^^_

_Bonne journée à tous,_

_N'oubliez pas lres reviews ! _

_Anne._


	4. Chapter 4

Je mangeais le plus lentement possible, afin de m'émerveiller de ma vue. Smith, forcément, avait fini par boire. Oh, bien sur, ça n'avait pas manqué : Smith était allé à la table des Gryffondors, s'était assis à coté de Romilda Vane, et lui avait fait la cours pendant tout le repas. Ginny Weasley n'avait pas réagi ; on murmurait dans Poudlard qu'elle se foutait totalement de lui. Apparemment, c'était vrai.

Pour la forme et sa dignité, elle se leva, se dirigea vers Smith, et lui balança son verre d'eau à la figure.

« C'est terminé, Smith. Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse perte. Tu étais vraiment inintéressant, et tu ne m'as servi à rien. Pendant que tu m'aimais de tout ton cœur, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour essayer de te remplacer. J'suis assez contente que tu te sois trouvé une autre copine, comme ça, t'auras moins mal au cœur. Et en plus, elle correspond parfaitement à ton niveau intellectuel. Bonne soirée, Smith. »

Ginny se tourna légèrement vers Blaise, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle, et Blaise la suivit. Il vit une chevelure rousse qui descendait les escaliers, et Blaise la suivit. Elle entra dans la pièce dans laquelle il lui avait donné le rendez-vous. Il frappa à la porte, et entra.

Ginny Weasley l'attendait, assise sur le bureau, les jambes croisées.

« Salut Weasley.

-Je me suis demandée si tu allais comprendre le message. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si intelligent. Mais bon, peu importe. J'suis venue ici pour te dire que j'accepte ta proposition, étant enfin parvenue à me débarrasser de Smith.

-Si tu avais encore été avec lui, tu n'aurais pas accepté ? Tu aurais pris le risque que je te dénonce ?

-Non, bien sur que non… Mais tu es un Serpentard, et j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de compromettant sur toi…

-Je suis irréprochable.

-J'aurais fait autre chose : tes devoirs pendant un mois, te servir d'alibi dès que tu en aurais eu envie, t'arranger un coup avec n'importe qui… Bref, j'aurais trouvé. Et tu aurais été forcé d'accepter.

-Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu être aussi sure de toi, _Ginny_ ?

-Disons que je peux être très… _Persuasive_, quand je veux quelque chose. Je suis prête à tout pour que l'autre me cède.

-Oh vraiment ? Permet moi d'en douter. Les Serpentards font ce genre de choses, mais pas les Gryffondors. Et puis franchement, je ne vois pas quel talent tu pourrais utiliser sur les gens pour parvenir à les convaincre. »

Blaise s'appuya contre une table en face de Ginny, et croisa ses bras. Elle se leva, retira son gilet, et enleva un bouton de son chemisier. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, s'approcha doucement de Blaise, telle une prédatrice avec sa proie.

Blaise sentit sa température augmenter. Il l'avait provoquée, il le savait. Et maintenant, il était sérieusement dans la merde…Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait tout prendre au pied de la lettre, aussi !

Le problème, à ce moment, pour Blaise, c'est qu'il était seul dans une salle de classe vide et qui n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps. Il était seul, avec l'objet de ses convoitises. Et il était en manque. Soit il allait la plaquer sur une table, lui arracher tous ses habits et lui faire sauvagement l'amour, soit il devait imaginer MacGo en nuisette pour se calmer.

Alors, d'abord, il imagina MacGo. La technique fit ses effets, mais Ginny continuait de se rapprocher de lui. Désormais, il pouvait sentir son parfum lui chatouiller agréablement les narines.

Elle contourna le Serpentard, et une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau en face de lui, ils se regardèrent. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle allait pousser la séduction jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Et elle le laisserait en plan dans la salle.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque coté des jambes de Blaise, de façon à ce qu'il soit pris au piège entre elle et la table. Blaise fit semblant de paraître détaché, mais au fond de lui, rien n'allait plus. Il se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Il savait que s'il regardait dans le décolleté de Ginny, il n'en sortirait plus, et elle aurait gagné. Et puis ça n'aurait fait qu'accentuer sa frustration.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Elle avança sa tête, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage parfait de Zabini. Elle se pencha d'avantage, et posa ses lèvres dans le cou du métisse.

Blaise, maître de lui-même, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas céder, Zabini ? dit-elle sans relever la tête. Tu es un adversaire intéressant. La plupart des mecs, à ce stade, a déjà cédé. Mais c'est bien, j'aime les coriaces. C'est d'autant plus excitant. »

A ce moment là, Blaise Zabini pensa que si Ginny continuait de sortir des mots adorables tel que « excitant » ou n'importe quel mot ressemblant à ça, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il se sentit d'autant plus mal quand la poitrine de Ginny vint s'appuyer contre son torse.

Elle se redressa, posa une main sur son torse, et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Blaise, bon joueur, se laissa faire. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit que Ginny enlevait un nouveau bouton de sa chemise.

Sans le prévenir, elle s'allongea sur lui, et fit quelques petits mouvements suggestifs qui laissèrent Blaise perplexe. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête, parce que ça commençait à aller mal pour lui…

Mais il ne perdit pas le contrôle. Ginny le regarda, fit un petit sourire, et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise sentit que Ginny lui caressait le torse de la main droite, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, et passa sa langue dans le cou de Blaise. Elle choisit un endroit, et commença à lui faire un suçon, tout en recommençant ses caresses sur le torse de Blaise.

Blaise se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit. Il mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir. La main de Ginny, arrivée au niveau de la ceinture de Blaise, s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle descendit lentement, mais Blaise l'arrêta en lui attrapant la main.

« C'est bon, dit-il. T'as gagné, Weasley. »

Elle se redressa, victorieuse. Elle commença à remettre en place sa chemise, toujours assise sur Blaise, quand celui-ci l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Tu as peut être gagné une bataille, Weasley, mais pas la guerre. Ma vengeance sera terrible, crois moi, et elle aura un goût tout aussi sexuel. Je vais même essayer de faire mieux. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne l'en croyait pas capable.

« Tu verras par toi-même, _Ginny_. Tu vas passer 24h en ma compagnie, et Dieu sait ce qu'il peut se passer, en 24h… »

Elle se retourna, lui fit un petit sourire, et sortir de la salle. Blaise était désormais seul. Il resta quelques instants dans cette salle de classe pour se… Soulager, puis il sortit à son tour, et chercha Drago.

Il le trouva dans la salle commune, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main.

« Pourquoi y a personne, ici ? Demanda Blaise, étonné.

-J'ai viré tout le monde.

-En quel honneur ?

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Dray ? T'es pas dans ton assiette, ça, je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Blaise.

-Avec Granger… On s'est séparé. »

Le choc fut de taille pour Blaise. Déjà, ses amis s'étaient séparés. C'était un événement important. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était que Drago était _triste _de cette situation. Alors Blaise comprit. Malefoy était amoureux. Et il digérait mal cette rupture.

« T'inquiéte, mon pote, on va sortir. On va faire la teuf, et on s'trouvera des supers nanas.

T'as rien compris, abruti. J'm'en tappe des autres gonzesses. C'est _elle_, que je veux. Pas n'importe quelle conne qui lui ressemble.

Mais t'es amoureux ou quoi ? Dit Blaise, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ouais, déclara Drago en vidant son verre. Ouais, c'est exactement ça. »

Il envoya son verre vide dans la cheminée et monta se coucher. Blaise, surpris et inquiet pour son ami, décida d'aller voir Granger. Il sortit de sa salle commune, et alla roder autour de celle des Gryffondors.

« Weasley ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant arriver Ginny. Appelle moi Granger, faut que je la vois. »

Ginny ne dit rien, prononça le mot de passe, et entra. La porte resta ouverte quelques secondes, puis elle dit :

« Alors, tu t'amènes ?! »

Blaise entra, lentement. Il n'avait rien contre les Gryffondors, mais il n'était pas très apprécié.

« Hermione ? Zabini est là pour toi, il veut absolument te voir, dit Ginny. »

Granger était assise sur le canapé, entourée par Harry et Ron. Elle faisait semblant d'être absorbée par son livre, pendant que ses amis parlaient de Quidditch.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Cracha Ron à Blaise. C'est pas chez toi, ici, et t'es pas le bienvenu. Alors maintenant, tu dégag…

-C'est bon Ron. Il peut rester, s'il veut. Viens Blaise. On va aller dans le couloir. »

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Weasley était choquée qu'Hermione ne dise rien quant à la présence du Serpentard dans la salle commune. Ginny, elle, lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, mais Hermione fit un geste de la tête, qui semblait vouloir dire « Plus Tard. »

Ils sortirent, et Hermione s'assit à coté de Blaise dans les escaliers.

« J'suis au courant, dit-il d'un coup. »

Hermione ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Blaise, surpris par cette réaction, ne sut pas quoi faire. Finalement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et les lui caressa doucement.

« Chut… Chut, Calme toi, Murmurait-il. Ça va aller. »

Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard, se calma légèrement. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du métisse. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'acceptait pas cette rupture. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés. Elle avait dû énormément pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a trompée ? »

Hermione hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il ne l'avait pas trompée. Il n'était pas redevenu un petit connard.

« Lucius a appris la vérité. Il a su qu'on avait couché ensemble. Il a aussi su que c'était régulier, expliqua Hermione entre deux sanglots. Il a dit que si Drago continuait, il y aurait des répercutions. Alors il m'a quittée, sans prendre en compte mon avis. »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

« Ça va s'arranger, dit Blaise. Je te jure que tout va s'arranger.

-J'aimerai tellement te croire… Souffla Hermione. Et toi alors ? Ca avance avec Ginny ? »

Blaise lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione souriait, bien que ses yeux soient toujours baignés de larmes.

« Je suis contente que ça se passe bien pour toi, Dit-elle.

-Et moi, je te jure que Drago va revenir. »

Sur ces mots, Blaise se leva et s'éloigna vers sa salle commune, pour parler avec son meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, retourna dans son dortoir. Ginny attendait sûrement des explications, et Hermione ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à lui dire qu'elle flirtait avec Blaise, et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. En réalité, Hermione était plus dévastée que jamais.

Blaise, lui, rentrait dans les cachots. Il s'était mis en tête de parler à Drago. Il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas facile. Malefoy était assez borné, dans son genre. Il entra dans son dortoir, puis se dirigea vers le lit de son meilleur ami. Il écarta les rideaux. Mais Drago n'était pas là. Son lit n'avait même pas été défait. Blaise soupira. Son ami avait probablement besoin d'être seul, ce soir.

Hermione, quant à elle, venait d'entraîner Ginny dans le dortoir. Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas là. Elles devaient probablement batifoler avec les Poufsouffles. Hermione s'assit sur son lit, et Ginny fit de même.

« Ecoute, Ginny, il faut que je t'avoue quelques petites choses. Je t'ai menti sur certains faits. Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. »

Ginny hocha simplement la tête. Hermione tenta un vague sourire, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Pas ce soir.

« Très bien. Je ne suis pas en couple avec Blaise. Enfin, ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose de sérieux entre nous. En fait, il a juste été une couverture pendant plus de six mois. »

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle savait qu'avouer la vérité à sa meilleure amie lui ferait du bien, mais ça allait aussi lui rappeler des souvenirs, qui eux, lui feraient mal.

« Je sortais bien avec un Serpentard. Mais pas avec Blaise. Avec Drago. »

Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie. Ginny paraissait surprise, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je suis sortie avec lui pendant six mois, officieusement. C'était passionnel, c'était fusionnel, c'était platonique. Ça faisait du bien, et ça faisait du mal. C'était à la fois bon et malsain. Mais depuis que j'étais avec lui, j'allais bien. Officiellement, j'embrassais Blaise aux yeux de tous. Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Drago, mais c'était une bonne couverture. Si aux yeux de tous, je sortais avec Blaise, personne ne viendra foutre son nez dans ce qu'il se passait avec les autres Serpentards. J'ai commencé à « sortir » avec Blaise deux semaines après que je me sois mise en couple avec Drago. Il y a un peu prêt une semaine, Blaise nous a découvert. Sur le canapé de notre salle commune. Il a voulu nous faire chanter, mais il a vite compris que ce n'était pas que du sexe. Alors il a accepté de continuer à être notre couverture. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle comprenait, mais ne jugeait pas. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle se sentait soulagée. Sa meilleure amie savait enfin la vérité.

« J'ai chauffé Blaise, tout à l'heure, dans une salle de classe vide.

Je sais, répondit simplement Hermione. Il me l'a dit. »

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Elle laissait simplement le temps à Ginny de faire le point. Finalement, elle demanda, d'une petite voix :

« Il t'intéresse ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était intéressée par Zabini. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était beau, et qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus refouler cette attirance qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle le voyait.

« Je vais laisser faire les choses. Et on verra s'il m'intéresse. Et avec Drago ?

C'est terminé. Depuis tout à l'heure. A cause de Lucius. S'il te plait, Ginny… Pas de questions. Pas ce soir. »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle avait bien pris conscience que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien, et qu'elle n'était pas en état de subir un interrogatoire ce soir.

« Je te laisse, murmura Ginny. Repose toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et Ginny sortit. Elle retira ses vêtements, enfila une nuisette, et alla se coucher, épuisée.

* * *

Bonjour ! Eh oui, je sais, ça date... J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette suite. La fic n'est pas très longue, je dirai qu'il reste encore deux ou trois chapitres...

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer. C'est très important pour l'auteur...**

Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont :)

Anne.


End file.
